ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartland (episode)
Heartland is the fourth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 117th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Two Marines are ambushed and subsequently attacked in an alleyway while outside a nightclub. One dies from injuries while the other survives but is left with severe injuries, prompting the NCIS team to be called to the scene to investigate. The team's investigation soon leads them to Stillwater, PA, where one of the Marines originally hailed from and which also happens to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs's hometown. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva head for Stillwater while Gibbs is forced to confront his past as well as some people, one of whom happens to be related to him... Prologue In the alleyway of a bar, a bouncer is busy dragging two people despite one protesting. The bouncer simply shoves both men down the steps, telling them to get outta here before he turns back, telling another man that it's time to go. He then pushes Marine Sergeant Seth Welch down the steps with Welch protesting that that's no way to treat a Marine. Marine Corporal Ethan Lacombe tells the Sergeant to ease up and that they should go home. Welch then realizes that he left his credit card at the bar and attempts to gain access to the bar, only for the bouncer to slam the door shut. "Come on", Lacombe states. Welch begins pounding at the door but it's no good. Lacombe suggests that the Sarge get it tomorrow but Welch refuses, telling Lacombe that there's no tomorrow and that he's going around front. As Welch heads off, Corporal Kelvin Taylor remarks to Lacombe that the sergeant is a little drunk. The two laugh about it with Lacombe helping Taylor lean against a bin as Lacombe tells Taylor that he's alright. Both laugh again. Seconds later, two mysterious men arrive in and Lacombe sees them coming but he can't do anything as the two descend on Lacombe and Taylor, giving both men a vicious beating. The two attackers then dump Lacombe into some trashbags and begin beating Lacombe rather brutally and mercilessly before fleeing seconds later. As the two men leave, Welch arrives out with his credit card and as he slips it back into his wallet, he tells Corporal Taylor to stand to attention. Taylor simply stands there, unable to move. Welch calls out Taylor's first name: Kevlin and as he stands in front of Taylor, puzzled, Taylor then collapses into Welch's arms before Welch looks behind him, spotting the blood on the wall. Welch then places Taylor gently on the ground before hearing a groan. As Welch rushes over, he throws the trashbags aside and holds Lacombe in his arms, Lacombe alive but barely with Welch telling Lacombe or Ethan to hang on. It then cuts to a shot of the alleyway showing Welch cradling Lacombe while yelling for help as Taylor's lifeless body lies on the ground. Act One The alleyway behind the bar has become a crime scene and as photos are taken, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee remarks that none of the bar staff heard anything because they like the music really loud. "Discourages talking", fellow NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior remarks. "Encourages drinking and other mouth-related activities". McGee remarks that the camera's been disabled and that the dumpster's been moved. "Yeah, hiding place", DiNozzo snaps. "Already thought of it". Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Gibbs's father, Jackson Gibbs is introduced for the first time. Trivia *The song that is played during the last few minutes of the episode in the background is Michael Bublé- "Lost". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackson Gibbs